Echo
by OpenWings37
Summary: My first song fic! Robin let out his anger to Star one day. She runs away. Can Robin find her? Hope you like it!


My first song fic!! Review please!! "Echo" by: OpenWings37 (this is the song Echo by: Trapt)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin was in his room thinking how to catch Slade and what he is planning. Robin then heard a knock on his door.  
  
Robin? A voice said behind the door. Robin didn't responde  
  
Please Robin you have to come out of your room and enjoy the "hanging out" with Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and me, Starfire. Robin still didn't responde. Star was walking away with her head down until she heard the door open. She walked in his room. There were papers everywhere she turned.  
  
Robin please you have to go outside. Star said with a sad face on.  
  
I can't I have to figure what Slade is planning. He's on to something. Something worse then last time.  
  
But, Robin you have to come out of here and enjoy life. Star said with a sadder face on. Robin felt his body shake. He let out his anger.  
  
Well, THERE'S NOT GOING TO BE ANY LIFE IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHAT HE'S PLANNING!!! Robin said with the most anger face on.  
  
Robin??!! Please you ha- Star got cut off  
  
Star, please....JUST LEAVE..NOW!!! Robin had his arms up pointing to the door. He couldn't believe what he just did. He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
Star burst into tears and ran out of his room with her hands covering her eyes. She passed by Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg. They heard everything.  
  
Whoa!! Star are you o- Beastboy got cut off because Star already left the Tower  
  
Man, Robin needs to chill!! Cyborg said with an angery face on.  
  
Cyborg, your right. Raven said with a said look on her face too.  
  
Robin felt so hurt. He couldn't believe he let his anger out like that. He let his anger out to the one person he loved more then anything. Robin ran out of his room to go find Star but he got stopped by the others that blocked the door.  
  
Robin, what's your deal!! Beastboy said with an anger face on. Where did she go!!! Robin asked worried.  
  
She left. She ran away because you screamed at her. Raven said with a normal face on.  
  
I have to go find her ... Get out of the way!! Robin demanded.  
  
Fine but ya better make up wit her or I'm going to teach you a lesson! (Ok that sounded corny) Cyborg demanded.  
  
They moved away from the entrance door and Robin ran out.  
  
He was looking everywhere he could think of. (The song starts when he's running)  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Close my eyes Let the whole thing pass me by There is no time To waste asking why I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
  
(Asking why)  
  
I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
  
with all the words I say,  
  
repeating over in my mind,  
  
somethings you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside  
  
(I know I always loved you)  
  
(I know I always loved you)  
  
(I know I always loved you)  
  
Robin had a flashback.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The team just got done fighting a crime. It was people dumping oil on purpose over the edge of a mountain. (I can't think of anything else) Cyborg and Beastboy were playing rocket, paper, scissors, shoots, Raven was just starring at them telling them they were pathetic and Starfire was looking at the edge of the mountain. Robin came over to her. He went by her side and looked at her.  
  
Hey. Robin said.  
  
Robin, this is very beautiful. Star said looking at the view.  
  
He looked at the view also.  
  
Yea it is! He said  
  
Starfire giggled a little.  
  
If I would ever leave I would go here. She said while looking in Robin's eyes.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Robin knew where she was and ran there so fast to say he was sorry to Star.  
  
So I close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I'll run away with you by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside  
  
Robin sees her at the edge of the mountain looking down. Her silky red hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Robin gently touched her shoulder. She looked back slowly. She looked at Robin and hugged him tighter then ever. She had tears in her eyes. Robin hugged her back.  
  
Star I'm so- Robin got cut off by the communicator. He took it out and saw Cyborg.  
  
Yea what's the problem? Robin said with an annoyed voice.  
  
DID YOU FIND HER!! Cyborg shouted.  
  
Yea. Robin said.  
  
GOOD DID YOU SAY SORRY!!! Cyborg shouted  
  
I was about to!! Robin said.  
  
WELL SAY IT NO- Cyborg got cutoff because Robin hanged up on him.  
  
Robin took her hands.  
  
Star I am so sorry. Robin said giving her a sad face.  
  
I am too. I should have never interrupted you with your work. Star said  
  
No Star you shouldn't be the one who's sorry I should. He said giving her a puppy face.  
  
Can you forgive me? Robin asked.  
  
Star gave him a big smile.  
  
Yes, I will take your apologue. She said  
  
Robin took her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
Star I love you but please never do this again. He asked  
  
I will promise. She said  
  
Robin I love you too with all my heart. She said. Star started to cry. Robin whipped all her tears away with his hand. She looked at him like a little girl who has fallen in love. Robin held her back. Star put her hands around his neck. He kissed her gently. Star was a little shocked at first but she kissed him back. After a minute they stopped.  
  
Star lets go home. He said  
  
Yay. She said with excitement. Star picked Robin and headed back to the Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well did you like it? Hope you all did. I think the song went perfectly with the story. If you want to hear it the song is called "Echo" The band is called: "Trapt" I love the song. Please Review!!^^ 


End file.
